The release of rashinki
by hikaru02
Summary: 100 years ago inuyashas father fought rashinki and won imprissoning him for what he hoped was forever but 100 years later we join inuyasha and gang and naraku is upto something no good well what do you think will happen when naraku releases rashinki a dem
1. the past

Inuyasha's father and mother are enjoying each others company when a strange miasma of a powerful demon Rashinki starts spreading and it starts to take over the mind of his wife because she is human so with out Inuyasha and Sesshomaru father realizing that she was being controlled he let her leave and she went to Sesshomaru, where since Rashinki could use his powers through people he takes control of Sesshomaru. Using one by the name of Onigumo, Rashinki controls Sesshomaru mind and he leaves in the middle of the night, already sad from his human wife leaving he goes to check on Sesshomaru and finds he is gone getting angry he sets out to find his wife and child as he sets out he comes across many humans who have weird symbols on there fore heads and where heading toward the castle and some of the humans even seemed to have there scents changing and there where many weak demons or where suppose to be weak kept attacking Inuyasha's father but even the enhanced but still weak piles of demons where no where in his strength rate so he blew them all away but as he fought the scent of his family seemed to be getting further. He did not want to harm the humans so he would just jump over them after transforming into his demon form he would jump from open place to open place yet still the scent of his family kept getting farther and farther still he decided to act like he was controlled and follow everybody else still he got to the huge mountain castle. After getting to the place where everyone else went he saw a huge mountain in the shape of a castle with no entrance with people just disappearing and when he tried to go trough the wall he just hit it and the scent which was very close seemed to be growing farther and closer at the same time which he couldn't understand and it was like it was coming from around the whole world and then he realized it was the miasma that had control over the human but he couldn't see where it was coming from. The miasma that controlled the weaker people and demons was there but not visible, the wearier people and demons would just have to smell the miasma and would fall under Rashinki's control while others like him had to be under direct control of the mountain ruler. The castle was huge with towers left and right truly the biggest castle he had ever seen but there where no doors so how did people and demons get throw he sat down and thought, then realized that people where not going throw the wall it was just a barrier that looked like a wall so he broke down the barrier and saw these huge golden doors and saw people going threw them so he followed, transforming back into his human form he leaves the line of people and starts running around the huge castle it was not only huge above ground but he had an underground castle connected to the above ground one the, great dog demon ran around till he found what looked like that main thrown room but who does he find waiting for him non other then Sesshomaru. He sees his son Sesshomaru standing with the symbol on his head and all of the sudden Sesshomaru eyes turned totally blood red, redder then ever before and his nails started growing which showed he was becoming even stronger then his body could handle, which if any more power entered Sesshomaru's body he could die but right before the breaking limit the energy flow stopped and Sesshomaru started attacking him with his now razor claws moving faster then his father. Sesshomaru's father bewilder by how strong Sesshomaru had suddenly got was slashed hard along his back that kicked in the wound, Sesshomaru's father pleaded Sesshomaru to stop and doesn't fight back getting several more injuries. Sesshomaru is about to kill his father with his claws inches away from slashing his fathers throat out he stops and the symbol started to crack and it suddenly shattered all the dark energy dispersing from him and the jewel that holds his memories cracks Sesshomaru falls to the side and mutters father I will defeat you on my own and not with someone's help. Sesshomaru's dad smiles and gets up and walked throw the doors and to his disgust he sees his wife next to Rashinki in different cloths Rashinki says "heh heh I see your angry that your wife is now mine" Sesshomaru's father breaks out in anger at the thought of this demon having his wife, he spit at the thought of it and he charged at the demon only to revel that the demon nor his wife where there only a miasma filled puppet pelt, the scent was still strong though signifying that they where in the room somewhere with his thought of finding him he starts to tear the innards of the castle apart. He starts getting really pissed till suddenly a strange scent leads him to a room, he goes in and once again and sees his wife with Rashinki but this time they where real he started cursing up a blue strafe at Rashinki and it started. It was Sesshomaru's dad that attacked first, it looked like a dog fight, both had become there demon forms lunging, biting, clawing, scratching, and hitting.   
He was still weak from his fight with Sesshomaru so he couldn't move fast enough to dodge all of the attacks and didn't know what to do but kept fighting. After many painful hit, Rashinki seemed to have the advantage even after Rashinki knocked him out of the castle but once he was at the door he started building his energy into a humongous ball of energy but right before he could launch the attack Sesshomaru's father used his energy to put a locked seal on the door encasing him and freezing the castle with everything in it but not before all the people where freed and his wife was spit from the castle and to seal it shut he used one of his fangs and a claw on the huge handles making a barrier round it to hid the castle mountain to look like a regular mountain. Rashinki was put under a spell so the fang would bind the door and that claw would hold a spell over him that would put him into a sacred sleep for what he hoped was forever some would quest for the castle because there rumor of there being a huge room filled with gold jewels all sorts of things, he had his son and his wife back and went back to protecting the land yet forever more Sesshomaru despised his father even more then he ever did for him saving his life and for years he had a terrible fear yet a flaming hatred to Rashinki and after that all the freed people went back to there lands and hope that he would be sealed awat forever


	2. The release

"Hahahahaha finally the power of Rashinki will be mine he will pay for what he did to me so long ago" Naraku said as he melted the claw and preceded to melt the fang, as the melted fang slips off, the doors swing open and out come Rashinki in his human form, wings open stretching "ahhhh its good to be free heh" Rashinki said "your not quite free yet heh" Naraku cackled "Onigumo? Rashinki said" "no now my name is Naraku and you will pay for controlling me so long ago" he said angrily "yea is that sostretcheshow are you going to do that" he said "By absorbing you into my body" he shouted "sounds fun and all but I think ill pass" he said still smiling "you don't really have a choose in the matter" Naraku said as he transforms into his many demon parts and grabs Rashinki who is not even giving a struggle "you will be mine" as Naraku brings him close to his face smirking "hey Naraku I see you've forgotten what I can do "he said evilly cackling "what"? Rashinki smirks "I'll show you" frees one of his hands and before naraku could stop him taps him on the forehead creating the dark symbol on his forehead and a few miles away it suddenly appears on kagura and kanna's forehead as well "he is once again mine, ok Naraku put me down and summon the other two you travel with" naraku bows "yes master" Rashinki walks off to find kagera and kanna, mean while that ominous miasma flies over Japan like a wave, controlling the weak demons, people and other things in its wake and thus it begins the rein of Rashinki had begun. Meanwhile far off from the cave and where the miasma was spreading and Rashinki's castle was uprising, "INUYASHA what's wrong with you" kagome shouted "what did I do" Inuyasha yelled back "well you are acting like a jerk again" Kagome yelled back "what are you talking about" "Inuyasha! SIT SIT SIT" "uhh" Inuyasha moaned, kagome then sat down on her legs eating some of the food from her own time with a book in front of her as she ate and studied for a test. "Well I guess you were asking for it" Miroku said drinking tea. Kagome stood up shutting the book and sucking hanging noodles from her chin into her mouth "I have to go now..." she froze dropping her book "Kagome are you ok" Inuyasha said putting her hand on her shoulder moving her back and forth from her "Inuyasha" Kagome said "what" "sit" Kagome said "ahhhhhhhhh" Kagome then sat back down "uh Inuyasha why are you in the ground" Kagome asked "WELL MAYBE BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT DAMN WORD" he shouted at her "you mean sit, whoops" she said covering her mouth "uhh" "Inuyasha I don't remember saying it except a little while ago." Inuyasha gets up slowly off the groundsuddenly Miroku had the same blank stare and started to uncover his wind tunnel"Miroku what are you doing" Sango shouted he uncovers has wind tunnel and pointed it at the group "ahhhh Miroku what are you doing" Shippo yelled everybody grabs onto something and suddenly Miroku covers it up and sits back down and comes out of that blank stare"damn you Miroku what the hell did you do that for" "do what" Miroku asked? "You uncovered your wind tunnel just a minute ago" "I did?" I don't remember doing it; suddenly sango seemed to zone out because she picked up her hirikostu and stood up and started walking away "Where are you going sango?" Miroku asked, then sango stopped and threw it at the group and ran up to them getting ready to pull her kantana out when her hirikostu came back and she caught it and sat down. "What the hell is wrong with everyone today" Inuyasha asked screaming "yeah why did you both attack" Sango asked "what do"you" mean why did they attack, you did to plus you almost took our heads off" "I did what, but I don't remember that, I don't even remember moving from this spot" "I didn't remember either" Kagome & Miroku said in unison then they looked at each other. "well you all know I am not lying because ever time one of you where acting strange the other four see it but the person acting weird says they don't remember which means something is happening, I wonder if it's naraku" Inuyasha said. "I don't think naraku could do something like this he"...Kagome was cut short by Sesshomaru jumping thorw the bushes chasing someone but he miss calculated and landed right on Inuyasha"arg damn you Sesshomaru, what is wrong with everybody today" Inuyasha yelled "get out of my way im chasing naraku" Sesshomaru ordered "what, ok one: your standing on me and two im going to be the one to kill naraku not you" Inuyasha shouted "yea right half breed" Sesshomaru sighedsoon they get in a fight of name calling and face pulling soon escalating to there usual sword fight, kagome sighs and says"um Sesshomaru I think you lost naraku" "what"stops and looks around"damn you Inuyasha, you made me lose him" "well your the one that jumped out and landed on me err" he yelledagain it went to more name calling sword fighting face pulling and swearing and when that evil wave past over them Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks with cold shiver running down his spine he looks around wildly till he sees the dark mountain castle in the distance with a black glowing aura around it. Backing up slowly with a horrified look on his face he quickly turns and with out a word besides a scared little moan he dashes off leaving Inuyasha there quite dumbfounded. "Ok what the hell just happened I mean…"Inuyasha went on swearing and cursing like that for up to 20 minutes while everybody else found something else to do till he was done and he would never have be done if it weren't for the fact that kagome said sit. "Inuyasha will you please be quite and sit down" BOOM Inuyasha hits the ground"curse her ohhhhh" whops my bad" Kagome apologized "yea your bad ow so what do you suppose is going on" Inuyasha asked "don't know I..."once again being cut off as Inuyasha had just stood up before anybody could warn him koga comes bursting throw the woods cursing all the way chasing someone the person jumping right over Inuyasha and leaving koga to smack right into Inuyasha making a mountain of long swearing and cursing "god damn it what is up with everybody, first kagome Miroku and sango act funny then Sesshomaru jumps out and lands on me then while we are fighting he runs like a scared cat and now koga bursts throw the bushes and crashes into me, what the hell is going on" Inuyasha shouted "oh and we can't forget that sudden apprace of naraku" Kagome told him "err what the hell is happening today" Sango: "Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome do you fell that" Sango asked the, "it's strong, err stronger then Naraku and it's not even the scent of a demon it's the sent of miasma" Inuyasha said "but I don't see anything I can barley even fell the miasma" Kagome said "if we can fell it then how come we can't see it" Miroku asked "I don't know but I am sure as hell going to find out" "Inuyasha wait" Kagome called "kirara" Sango called her pet cat demon, kirara ran up with the fire swirl and turned into the bigger cat demon and Sango Miroku and Kagome jumped on her back as they fallowed Inuyasha fallowing the scent Kagome, Miroku and Sango keep zoning out for longer periods of time the closer they got even though the scent seemed to be getting farther and eventually the scent was surrounding them in the woods making them lost and it got farther no matter what direction they went in. "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER" Inuyasha shouted slicing demons "HIRIKOTSU" Sango shouted chucking the giant boomerang on her back cutting demons in half "WIND TUNNEL" Miroku yelled sucking the demons in as Kagome fired her arrows at the demons. Koga in the distance was kicking demons out of way as he went and he decided once they got a break to shut Inuyasha up he would tell him what's going on "damn what's with this day" Inuyasha agitatedly yelled "ok Inuyasha if you will shut up I will tell you" Koga saidpunching demons as he is explaining about Rashinki and what he is and can do "well that explains it" he said "yea" Kagome agreed as she shoots some more demons but the demons keep crowding Kagome Miroku and Sango, Kikyo starts getting attacked and appears out of the bushes she was hiding in and groups with kagome Miroku and sango, Inuyasha and koga in a diffent ground hears screams from the rest of the group as they finished off the rest of the demons they see Naraku Kagura and Rashinki holding them all captive the demon on slot stops and the enter the outer part of a castle.


End file.
